


I'll Always Say Yes

by Rebelwerewolf



Series: Techienician Meta AU [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meta, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: This is a one-year-later epilogue for Techienician Meta AU that I've decided to post early for the Techienician anniversary. The boys have an anniversary dinner date that they try very hard to be late to. :)See chapter notes for warnings.





	

Matt didn't see the appeal in dressing up just to eat an overpriced meal, but he definitely saw the appeal in Techie's sparkling blue eyes and his endearingly ecstatic smile when Matt agreed to the dinner date.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Techie exclaimed breathily, taking both of Matt's large hands in his slender ones. "It would have kind of sucked if you hadn't, seeing as I made the reservation a month ago." Techie ducked his head a little, and Matt reached out his hand to cup Techie's jaw and chin, tipping his face back upward gently.

"Hey," Matt said, almost in a whisper. "I'll always say yes to you. I love you." His lips met Techie's, and Matt could feel him struggling not to smile as they kissed.

Techie pulled away when Matt moved to grip Techie's ginger locks and deepen their kiss. "We need to get ready," he giggled. Though he was reluctant to stop kissing Techie, Matt hummed his assent, resting his forehead against Techie's as they caught their breaths.

Matt allowed Techie to lead him through their bedroom and into the bathroom. He watched with reverence as Techie disrobed, trying desperately to memorize every freckle on his creamy skin, every place touched by a dusting of red-gold hair.

In the year that they had been dating, Matt had felt nothing short of awe every time he looked at Techie. He was torn between feeling immensely powerful, the one man allowed to worship Techie's body, and feeling completely terrified, forced to confront his greatest weakness.

When Techie stood fully bare, Matt wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled at the top of his head. "You're so, so beautiful," he murmured, brushing away a strand of copper hair and placing a kiss to Techie's ear. "I don't know how I ever got this lucky."

Techie snorted so hard he spat a little. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand as he turned to face Matt. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "Honey, have you ever looked in a mirror?" His hands reached under Matt's t-shirt and traveled up his torso, delicate fingers tracing the outlines of Matt's abs.

"Off," Techie commanded, tugging Matt's shirt upward. Matt was so transfixed by Techie's touch that it took him a second to process what was asked of him. He knocked his glasses askew as he tried to pull the shirt over his head.

"Fuck," Matt cursed softly. He set his glasses on the bathroom counter and finished removing his shirt. In front of him, Techie stood blurrily laughing. He thought he saw an impish lip bite, and then, without warning, his athletic shorts and boxers were yanked down.

Techie smirked. "That's better. Now put your glasses back on." He grabbed Matt by the shoulders and spun him around to face the bathroom mirror. "Look at you. You're perfect." Techie's voice was filled with reverence.

Matt stared at his reflection and furrowed his brows, unable to see himself as his lover did. His curly blond hair stuck out from his head in every direction. His face - well, the less said about his face, the better. His body, though, that was something he could be proud of.

Ever since he first laid eyes on Kylo Ren in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Matt had been obsessed. He'd always been too tall, gangly and awkward in a nerdy sort of way. But then he saw Kylo on the big screen, looking powerful, menacing, shredded, and he wanted that. He wanted it in every way it was possible to want something, and that had led him to both the Star Wars fandom and the gym.

Techie was touching him again, running his soft hands down Matt's biceps and gently squeezing his pecs. "Look at you," Techie said again. He rolled Matt's nipple between his fingers, and Matt sucked in a sharp breath. "You have the body of a warrior. A knight. My Kylo."

At the mention of Kylo Ren, Matt felt a pleasant shiver travel down his spine. Techie had a gift for knowing exactly what to say to make Matt weak in the knees.

"Except," Techie said mischievously, raising an eyebrow and locking eyes with Matt in the mirror, "I bet you have a nicer cock." Matt watched Techie lick his full lips sensuously as he finished the statement. He gasped and closed his eyes when Techie's hand wrapped around his quickly hardening length.

Matt felt a tongue lapping at the head of his dick, and he opened his eyes to find Techie kneeling before him, teasing him with short licks. Techie made eye contact again and wrapped his lips completely around Matt's cock, sliding forward until Matt could feel the back of Techie's throat. Matt moaned and gripped the bathroom counter tightly for support.

"Don't... don't we have a dinner reservation?" Matt stuttered. He smacked himself mentally. He definitely did not want Techie to stop; he didn't care if they had a reservation with the Queen herself.

"Mmph," Techie said, his mouth otherwise occupied. He pulled off of Matt's dick with a slick pop and flashed a quick grin. "I want dessert first."

Then the wet heat of Techie's mouth engulfed Matt once more, and his hips rocked forward of their own accord. Techie made a soft gagging noise but kept going, running his tongue along the underside of the shaft and using his spit-slicked hand to pump the base, where his mouth couldn't quite reach. Matt ran one of his hands through Techie's soft hair, petting him more than holding him in place.

Matt closed his eyes as he neared his climax. "Techie, I'm close," he moaned, throwing his head back. Instead of taking Matt's dick as deeply as he could, like he usually did, Techie slowly backed off until his lips were barely pressed against the throbbing tip.

"Come on my face," Techie murmured, his lips softly brushing against the head of Matt's dick as he spoke. He tightened his grip and pumped his hand faster. That was all it took, and Matt was over the edge, grunting as he coated Techie's mouth, chin, and cheeks with come.

As Matt regained control of himself, he watched Techie making a show of licking the milky white liquid from his lips, his eyes still locked on Matt's face.

A viscous strand of come dripped from his chin, landing on his chest. Matt hauled Techie to his feet, then ducked his head to lap his own release from Techie's flushed torso. He nuzzled at a pink nipple, breathing on it before flicking his tongue against it.

"That's hot to watch, but you know I can't feel that, right?" Techie asked.

"I know," Matt said, kissing along the red scars that framed the undersides of Techie's pecs. The surgery had been three months ago, and the confidence boost it gave Techie had been tremendous. He no longer hunched over to hide his chest and had started wearing tighter clothing to flaunt his slim figure, which had the additional effect of making Matt continuously on the brink of arousal.

Matt dropped to his knees and kissed his way down Techie’s torso, past his squishy belly, brushing his lips gently against the orange trail of fuzz starting just below Techie’s navel. He recalled how, immediately after the surgery, when Techie laid eyes on his new chest, he had said, “This is the first time I’ve looked in the mirror and seen _me_ instead of some girl I don’t know.” It had been simultaneously heartbreaking and uplifting, and Matt had to remind himself that Techie had just gotten surgery and shouldn’t be squeezed tightly in a hug.

“You gonna suck me off or just stare at my belly button?” Techie’s jovial teasing brought Matt back to the present.

“Mm, I was just thinking…” said Matt, trailing off. Techie opened his mouth to reply but yelped instead as Matt lifted him onto the bathroom counter, scattering toiletries everywhere. Pressing Techie’s back against the mirror, Matt bent him nearly in half, hooking Techie’s long legs over his shoulders. Diving in eagerly, Matt lapped at Techie’s dick, earning some squirms and sighs. “Can I finger you?” he murmured, his lips brushing against Techie’s sensitive little nub while his finger rubbed gentle circles around Techie’s puckered asshole.

Techie threw his head back and gasped out a barely comprehensible “fuck, yes”.

Fishing the lube out of the top drawer, Matt coated his fingers and sank one of them slowly into Techie’s warm heat. He felt Techie relaxing around him as he worked the finger in and out shallowly. Nuzzling into Techie’s curly ginger pubic hair, Matt drew Techie’s dick into his mouth and sucked, making sure to swirl his tongue around the head, just the way Techie liked.

He knew he was doing a good job when Techie started to thrust downward, fucking himself on Matt’s hand all the way to the first knuckle. Techie’s hole was thoroughly slick from both the lube and the wetness dripping from his slit, the tight ring of muscle pulsing.

“Don’t stop… I’m so close…” Techie begged as he tugged on Matt’s hair. Matt relished the way Techie fell apart, his moans growing louder until he climaxed with a shout of Matt’s name and then collapsed against the mirror behind him.

Matt drew his finger out carefully and planted a small kiss to the inside of Techie’s thigh. “I’ll go turn the shower on.”

They were half an hour late for their reservation, but fortunately the restaurant wasn’t crowded, and they were able to be seated anyway.

 

* * *

 

"Can I hold your hand?" Techie asked as he reached for Matt's hand, the tips of their fingers brushing.

"Mmph," Matt said, his mouth full of ice cream. They had decided to go for dessert and a romantic walk around the historic downtown area that their restaurant was located in.

Techie giggled. "Sorry, I should have waited for you to swallow." He gave his own ice cream cone a positively lascivious lick, and Matt felt suddenly very warm, despite the chilly fall air and the frozen dessert he was eating.

Matt took a deep breath and called upon the Force for courage. He knew it was silly - this wasn't how the Force worked, but it was something he had done ever since he was a child, and it helped.

"It's okay —" Techie began, but Matt cut him off by abruptly grabbing his hand. Techie looked up at Matt with surprise, then smiled. Matt positively lived for that smile.

They had held hands plenty of times before, but never in public. In public, Matt carefully kept his distance from Techie, pretending they were just two straight men. Buddies, not lovers.

For one short but terrifying moment, Matt thought it would all come crashing down on them. There would be a glare, a rude remark, an exchange of angry words, escalating into a fist fight.

A family hurried past them on the sidewalk, the mother calling after the children to slow down. A group of teenagers continued their conversation while busily tapping away at their phones. A burly old man walked a tiny, fluffy dog that wore a little striped sweater. Matt held his breath each time they passed a stranger, but no one spared them a second glance.

Techie, for his part, seemed enamored with the area's small-town charm, swiveling his head wildly to look at street signs, lamp posts, and the night sky. "Here it is," he said triumphantly, dropping Matt's hand to point at an ornate plaque. "The waterfall!"

Techie leaned forward, illuminated the plaque with his phone, and started reading the history of the waterfall and the town. Matt finished up the rest of his ice cream cone as he lost himself in Techie's expressive voice, the slight lisp making it all the more endearing. He tried unsuccessfully to prevent his eyes from sliding downward to admire Techie's small but perky ass.

"Let's go enjoy the view," Techie called over his shoulder when he finished reading. Matt, who was already enjoying the view very much, shoved his hands in his pockets to adjust himself before following Techie to the edge of the platform.

The waterfall was lit up by several colored spotlights positioned around its edges, as well as the glow of street lamps from the town. It reminded Matt of an aurora borealis, except instead of painting the sky with brilliant greens, blues, and purples, it was flowing over rocks a hundred feet beneath them. There was a wooden pathway leading down to the water's edge, the railings softly illuminated by strings of holiday lights.

With the soothing rumble of water splashing on rocks as background music, the crisp autumn air in his nostrils, and the sweet aftertaste of vanilla ice cream still on his tongue, Matt felt calm, serene and more connected with the world around him than he ever had before. He thought of the Force again and wondered if this was what it was like to meditate and feel it flowing through you.

Then there was Techie, not-so-innocently sucking the last of the ice cream from his fingertips, his face half-lit by the nearest street lamp, leaning against the railing and looking straight at Matt. "I'm going down there to get some pictures. You coming?"

Matt, too focused on Techie's lips as they formed the words, felt a dryness in his mouth and could only nod in assent. He followed Techie carefully down the steps toward the waterfall. Ten, twenty, thirty steps.

Halfway down to the water's edge, there was a platform with a couple of benches. Techie sat on one and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. Matt watched him fiddle with the camera app, snap a few pictures of the waterfall, and then just sit there, staring at the rushing water. Techie's hands trembled a little, and Matt lowered himself onto the bench next to him. It would have been so easy, physically, to wrap an arm around Techie, but the voice inside Matt's head reminded him to act straight. Instead, he asked, "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"No, I'm just..." Techie started to say, shoving his hands into his pockets, but trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he rose abruptly from the bench, turned to face Matt, and bent down on one knee. At first, Matt thought Techie was tying his shoe, but then he saw that Techie held something in the palm of his hand, as if in offering. Techie looked up at him, his face softly illuminated by the holiday lights, his big blue eyes brimming with emotion.

"Matthew Adam Jackson, this past year with you has been the best year of my life. I know this is such a fucking cliché but — Oh fuck, I'm not supposed to curse. Dammit! Let me start over." A lock of shaggy ginger hair had fallen into Techie's face, and he shoved it behind his ear awkwardly. "Matt, I want it to be like this forever. I want us to be like this forever. Will you..." Techie's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Will you marry me?"

Matt's field of vision narrowed until there was just Techie, his pale skin almost glowing in the light, his full lips parted as if he wanted to say more, his pleading eyes wider than Matt had ever seen them. He opened his mouth to respond and found that his tongue had turned to lead. The words he wanted to say caught in his throat. "Yes." It came out in a ragged whisper. "I'll always say yes to you."

Techie's face broke into a huge grin, and he stood up halfway, flinging his arms around Matt's neck and nearly smashing their noses together as he dove in eagerly for a kiss. By the time Matt remembered that they were in public, Techie was already sitting in Matt's lap, his hand gripping Matt's curls to pull them closer together, his tongue in Matt's mouth still tasting of ice cream. They remained like this for minutes, or hours, or centuries as Matt's fears ebbed away, and there was only Techie.

When they finally had to pull their lips apart to breathe, Techie brought his fist between their faces and opened it. "I almost forgot," he panted, face flushed a fetching shade of pink. "I got us engagement rings." In his palm lay two black bands, identical except for size. Set into each band were two semi-circular gems, one bright red and one sparkling clear, nestled against one another to form a bisected circle. "It's not real," Techie admitted.

The anxious voice in Matt's head piped up, cruelly. _What's not real? The rings? The engagement? Their entire relationship?_

"The red gem's a ruby, but the white one's cubic zirconium, not a diamond. I couldn't quite afford diamonds," Techie continued, unaware of the rush of relief in Matt's mind. He couldn't care less about what kind of rocks the ring was made from. He would have been equally as proud to wear a ring pop on his finger, as long as it marked him as Techie's.

"It's fine," Matt replied. Considering the ambiguity of his statement, he corrected himself. "No, it's perfect. It's beautiful." Matt picked up the smaller band and held it near the railing, watching as the gems glittered when the lights hit their surfaces at different angles. He took Techie's left hand and slipped the ring onto his slender finger, then brought it to his lips. "I'm yours, Emperor," Matt said, his voice deep and husky.

Techie laughed so hard he would have fallen off Matt's lap had Matt not had the good sense to grip him tightly around the waist with his free hand. "I suppose that makes you my Knight," Techie said, placing the larger ring on Matt's finger. "My Knight and my Consort, forever." Matt shivered at Techie's dark tone and the promises it held.

In that moment, he felt truly content to be Matt instead of Kylo Ren. Kylo and Hux's story could only end in tragedy and heartbreak, with hundreds of fan fiction writers like himself scrambling to apply bacta to bodies already long dead in a galaxy far, far away. But Techie — Techie was flesh and blood, an angel more perfect than any general or emperor, and his to worship, protect, and love for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this while simultaneously trying to watch the Super Bowl, so let me know if there are any egregious errors.
> 
> Anxiety TW:  
> Matt is worried about possible homophobia.  
> Dysphoria TW:  
> This chapter talks about transgender FtM top surgery.  
> The sex scene includes a trans male character receiving oral sex and anal fingering.


End file.
